¿Serás…inalcanzable?
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Esta historia es un Saso-Saku Este es un OneShot Dos personas que han pasado su vida juntos desde hace 10 años, ¿pueden ser algo más que simples mejores amigos?


Oneshot

"¿Serás…inalcanzable?"

Dos personas que han pasado su vida juntos desde hace 10 años, ¿pueden ser algo más que simples mejores amigos?

Esta es la incógnita que siempre ronda por la mente de una chica de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, larga cabellera rosada y delicado pero bien moldeado cuerpo. Su nombre Haruno Sakura; estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años. Lleva enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no sabe qué hacer para cambiar la situación.

Ella y el chico en cuestión, un atractivo muchacho de cabello lacio y rojo como el fuego más ardiente, dulces ojos color miel, delgado pero excelentemente bien trabajado cuerpo; que hace suspirar a sus admiradoras y a Sakura, han sido amigos desde que tenían 7 y 10 años respectivamente. Siempre juntos ante todo, lado a lado.

Le ha gustado desde que era sólo una niña, ese día en que se cayó en el parque, se lastimó el tobillo y no podía caminar, él la cargo en su espalda hasta su casa; después de todo son vecinos y sus madres son buenas amigas. Desde ese momento le gusta, con el tiempo se ha enamorado por completo. Si lo ve con alguna chica le da tanta rabia, pero se comporta como siempre a su lado o eso aparenta.

El atractivo joven siempre ha sido atento con ella, amable, dulce, simplemente encantador. Sakura lo ha visto crecer de un niño dulce y tierno, al apuesto caballero que es actualmente con 20 años de edad. Ha llegado el momento, ya no puede ni quiere contener sus sentimientos, no puede seguir siendo sólo su mejor amiga, quiere que él la vea como una mujer, dejar de soñar y alcanzar lo que más anhela.

Un día por la tarde la Haruno va de regreso de la escuela a casa, pero por el camino se topa con una situación "algo molesta" ; a unas cuadras de su hogar puede observar a su mejor amigo, su vecino; hablando con una chica al parecer ella se le está declarando. La joven de ojos verdes prefiere seguir su camino, pero no se dirige a casa, ya que "ellos" interrumpen el camino de siempre; así que va a un parque cercano y se sienta en uno de los columpios a perder el tiempo y tranquilizarse porque a pesar de no demostrarlo la situación que vio la incomodo, la molesto y la entristeció.

—El rostro de Sasori se veía tan…serio— hablando con ella misma mientras se mece lentamente en el columpio al recordar "la escena".

Transcurre algún tiempo y Sakura ve pasar por el parque a la chica con la que estaba su amigo. Esta camina con decepción pero voltea hacia el columpio, observa a la Haruno un segundo y se acerca corriendo hacia ella.

—Oye, disculpa— dice la desconocida chica al llegar a los columpios.

—¿Qué sucede? — Responde algo asustada la joven de ojos verdes.

—Tú siempre estas con Akasuna-kun ¿me preguntaba si ustedes son novios? —

—¿Eh?, nosotros no…sólo somos amigos— contesta sintiendo gran tristeza.

—Ya veo — responde algo contenta la desconocida — Es que fui a preguntarle si aceptaría salir conmigo pero me dijo que ya tiene a alguien en su corazón. Bueno gracias por sacarme de dudas. Hasta luego—

La chica se marcha dejando a Sakura en el mismo columpio donde se encontraba con anterioridad.

—Vaya, así que ya tienes a alguien— piensa mientras sus ojos se entrecierran un poco, tiene deseos de llorar pero su orgullo no la deja.

Transcurre algo más de tiempo, ella sigue en el columpio con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo. No se da cuenta que alguien se acerca.

—Así que… Sasori y yo….sólo podemos ser amigos…— dice en voz alta con tristeza sin enterarse de nada fuera de sí misma.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —

Pregunta una voz de hombre detrás de ella, para los demás puede sonar a alguien desconocido, pero Sakura "esa voz" la conoce muy bien.

—¿Eh? — se levanta del columpio mirando hacia atrás —Sasori ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunta al ver a su amor imposible.

—Nada, vine a buscarte. Hace rato alcance a ver que te ibas para otro lado y me preocupo que no hubieras regresado todavía. Pensé que tal vez estarías aquí, este lugar siempre te ha gustado— cuenta al sentarse en uno de los columpios.

—Así que es eso. Vine aquí porque…no quería interrumpirte— tratando de actuar normal y sentándose donde estaba, continua hablando —Por cierto, tengo que felicitarte—

—¿Y eso porque? —pregunta con curiosidad el muchacho.

—Pues esa chica me dijo lo que paso, así que ya tienes a alguien que te gusta. Qué bien— comenta sin mirarlo.

—La verdad, si hay alguien que me interesa— sonrojándose un poco, la mira de reojo.

—Vaya…así que es cierto lo que yo pensaba…—

—¿Lo que tú pensabas? —

—Ah— dice al soltar un suspiro con tristeza— Sí lo que yo pensaba es que tú y yo… sólo podemos ser amigos — una lágrima rueda por su mejilla pero ella continúa mirando al frente.

—¿Sa…Sakura? Eso no es…— sorprendido al ver sus lágrimas.

—Está bien, no importa— se levanta de columpio —Sólo debo aceptarlo— empieza a caminar —Te deseo que seas muy feliz Sasori— no puede detener su llanto más tiempo —Adiós— dice al salir corriendo.

Corre lo más rápido que ha corrido, va secando sus lágrimas que resbalan por su cara; queriendo olvidar lo que escucho, lo que paso. Ahora su persona especial ya no es más que sólo algo inalcanzable como siempre lo pensó y tenía miedo de comprobarlo; la verdad le ha pegado una fuerte cachetada y duele. Claro que duele y lo único en lo que piensa es correr y seguir corriendo, creyendo que tal vez así dejará el dolor atrás.

Sasori quedo pasmado, la ve salir corriendo y por la impresión tarda un poco en reaccionar, decide perseguirla y va detrás de ella. Cuando casi consigue alcanzarla pasan un cruce peatonal y la pierde de vista entre la gente, pero continúa buscándola. Después de correr por largo rato Sakura llega a la zona donde comienza el pastizal y al fondo se sitúa el río cercano. Cansada por exigirle demasiado a su cuerpo se tira al suelo y ahí se queda sentada por largo tiempo.

El atardecer está cerca, un joven pelirrojo ha buscado por toda la cuidad hasta que en las cercanías del río distingue a una chica conocida. Esa chica que ha estado con él desde que eran pequeños, aquella que lo curaba siempre que se lastimaba practicando artes marciales, aquella chica que le preparaba su almuerzo cuando su madre salía de viaje. Esa hermosa señorita que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. Para él ella siempre ha sido la más hermosa mujer que puede existir, sólo que nunca se lo ha dicho. La vio florecer literalmente de un capullo a una bellísima flor. Esa flor que ahora llora, así que ha llegado el momento de hablar.

Se acerca lentamente a la chica, ella no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que le habla.

—¿De veras crees que sólo podemos ser amigos? —

—Mmm…— contesta sin sorprenderse, ya que él siempre ha podido encontrarla por mucho que se esconda —Sí, que más podríamos ser. Tú ya tienes a alguien especial— dice al levantarse.

Pretende correr de nuevo pero Sasori la detiene jalando su mano provocando que se miren de frente.

—No te vayas de nuevo, por favor— toma firmemente la mano de la chica y agacha la cabeza — Escúchame—

—Bien— lo mira con tristeza.

—Hay alguien especial para mí, ella es hermosa, dulce y comprensiva— la mira a los ojos — Nunca lo había mencionado porque…no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarias. Pero ahora es necesario hablar de eso—

—Eso es… son tus asuntos y debes hacer lo que creas correcto— dice queriendo dar fin a la conversación.

—¡No son sólo mis asuntos! —Hablando en un tono más fuerte —Has sido mi amiga todos estos años, pero…pero yo no te veo así. No te veo como amiga, tú me haces sonreír, sabes las cosas que para mí son difíciles de aceptar. Me entiendes, aunque me enoje puedes calmarme y sabes tratar con mi carácter. La persona que es importante para mí, no es otra más que tú. Sakura, yo no podría querer a nadie más— habla sin soltar su mano.

El pelirrojo esta avergonzado pero se siente bien por decirlo al fin, la chica tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parece que está en shock.

—Entonces…¿está bien? — al fin habla la chica de grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué está bien? — pregunta con ternura el chico.

—Que nosotros…estemos lado a lado—

—Sí. Después de todo siempre lo estamos— sonríe levemente el ojos de miel.

—Sa…sori…— dice soltando sus lágrimas de nuevo —Yo te quiero—

Los jóvenes se abrazan fuertemente, aferrándose el uno al otro con emoción, todas las dudas han sido aclaradas y las lágrimas que caen son de felicidad.

—Sakura, entonces ¿quieres ser mía por siempre? — acaricia con suavidad el cabello de la chica.

—Soy tuya, desde siempre lo he sido—

Los sentimientos son complicados, las personas lo son aún más; existen la felicidad y la tristeza. Los sueños que tenemos, las esperanzas; muchas veces todo parece tan lejano, tan imposible, tan inalcanzable.

FIN


End file.
